


That Sunday Afternoon

by MarisFerasi



Series: Ol' Irish and the Cowboy [2]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Breaking the Bed, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Massage, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex, Riding, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisFerasi/pseuds/MarisFerasi
Summary: His Sunday mornings and patches of the week may belong to aiding and abetting the surprisingly needy townsfolk of Annville, TX... but in the quiet lulls between those times of chaos, Jesse's time (and body) belongs to a certain new vampire friend of his.





	That Sunday Afternoon

The gentle orange glow of the one street lamp on the All Saints campus is drooling in from around the edges of the curtains drawn in Jesse's bedroom. The preacher himself and Cassidy are on the bed, deep asleep under a mountain of blankets. Jesse's on his back, one arm outstretched and the other ending with his hand on his belly. Cassidy, however, is nuzzled in close, stealing body heat. He's the reason for all the blankets. Well, that and the still-broke HV/AC unit. Cass is pressed in chest-to-side on Jesse with his face mashed in the crook of the other man's neck, snoring lightly, legs tangled with Jesse's, arms curling over his chest. It's perfect-- _but:_

"Mmff, _nooooo_ ," Cassidy groans, burrowing his muzzle into the pillows under Jesse's neck as the alarm blares. Jesse grumbles too and wriggles awake under Cass' weight, stretching to hit the snooze. 

Another ten minutes won't hurt. 

It's a cold-ass desert morning, still fully dark out, but it's nice because Cassidy doesn't typically stay, especially on Saturday nights. They drink, they sometimes mess around, and he usually lights out long before the dawn to scarper up something to drain and then sleep the service away in his messy attic nest (or-more recently- wait it out naked in Jesse's bed). 

Jesse loves the company when he does stay, though he's too obstinate to always say it aloud. Might happen more often if he did, though.

He follows the vampire's sleepy movement across the space and curls tighter around the curve of Cass's backside instead, cinching his arms another few inches around that trim torso and kisses the knot of bone in front of his mouth. He feathers his fingers through that soft chest hair with a hum of contentment.

But Cassidy's more awake than he's letting on, and he squirms to life against Jesse's hold, turning around in the tight space to slip a long leg between Jesse's and press their chests and lips together. The preacher snorts into Cass' mouth when he feels an awakening nudge against his own groin, their morning erections communicating through a layer of cotton (Cassidy always sleeps naked, if possible, but Jesse likes his worn-out briefs). 

"First service starts in an hour, I gotta get up," Jesse says into the kiss, tongue battling weakly against Cass' thorough exploration. He grips two handfuls of ass in retaliation, only earning a hand down his briefs for his trouble.

"Wha' yeh _need_ ta do is come. 'N so do I," Cass says, nipping at the edge of Jesse's jaw as he removes his hand and rolls to his back, stretching luxuriously. Jesse grins crookedly and looks over the vampire's long body. 

He'd never particularly liked tattoos. Doesn't really like his own. But he's quickly come to like Cassidy's. He swirls his fingers down the length of one long, skinny arm and skitters down exposed ribs, tickling lightly. Lets his body follow the momentum of his arm and soon he's on his hands and knees over Cass, mouthing up one side of his neck to capture his mouth again. 

And Cassidy is blissed out, laying there under Jesse's heat with a hard on, kissing him like Jesse didn't _just say_ that they have shit to do. Like nothing matters over the edges of the mattress. 

Jesse has little indicators, like flashing neon signs in Cass' mind's eye that says he's getting _very on board_ with the progress of things. Aside from the bloody obvious, thanks, like that thick steel rod digging into his hip bone just now. Nah, things like how Jesse licks up behind his canines when he wants it hard and fast, trying to goad the vampire to grip and bruise. Or he'll pet down Cass' sides and cup his ass when he wants slow and gentle, letting their lips slide together with wet suction and light teeth. 

This morning though, he must be leaving it up to Cassidy, cos he's already moving again, sucking over one pink nipple on his way down to swallow half of Cassidy's length in one go. 

"Jaysis, Jess," Cass hisses, bucking lightly before he gains control of himself. He was expecting a little tease at first. But Jesse's already humming and drooling over his knuckles where he's fisted a hand over what he can't fit down his throat. Cass has his head thrown back, spine arching, gurgling expletives and praise when the preacher's thumb graces his tight hole. "God, yes, _ugh_ ," Cass pants, flailing an arm out to the nightstand and then thrusting the half-smushed vial of lube down into Jesse's eyebrow in his haste. 

Jesse grunts and pulls off, grimacing. "Good lord, Cass. I'm gettin' there, no need ta put my damn eye out!" He snatches the vial and drizzles it over his fingers.   

"C'mon now, you wanker, give em ter me," Cass is growling, writhing and squirming against Jesse's weight across his legs. Jesse chuckles and ducks back down, teasing two wet fingers up Cassidy's seam while he mouths back over his cock, sinking _down_ and _in_ at the same time. 

The vampire is in heaven, caught between his favorite preacher's beautiful mouth and his thick, calloused fingers. Jesse opens his throat and lets him thrust up, taking another inch of that long, narrow prick which makes Cassidy howl. He tugs a pillow over his own face, biting the edge. 

But Jesse looks up for eye contact and frowns, pulling off to reach up and tug the barrier away. "Ain't nobody here, Cass, you kin be loud. Cain't ever shut you up anyway," Jesse teases, curling his fingers inside the vampire until he yelps and bucks up sharply. 

Before Jesse can blink, Cass has flipped them and tossed the Texan to the other corner of the bed, straddling him. 

"Yer mouth is a bloody godsend, Padre," Cass leans in and whispers against said mouth, dipping his tongue inside for a filthy kiss before sitting back. "But I t'ink I fancy a bit o' ridin' righ'now, luv." With an air of finality, and in the face of Jesse's gaping mouth, Cass reaches behind himself and angles Jesse's cock up to sit down on it, slow and steady, until he's fully seated and impossibly full. 

He mutters a low oath through his teeth and picks up Jesse's hands off the mattress, clamping them over his own hips. Jesse's panting now, cursing under his breath and grinding his hips up in the tiny space he has left. But Cass adjusts to the stretched feeling quickly and sucks in a breath. Hooking his hips in a tight figure-8, he settles and then lifts himself. 

"Christ, you've got a lovely cock, Minister," he teases, using Jesse's firm chest as an anchor point for his hands while he squirms on said cock with gusto. Jesse huffs a laugh through a grin and gasps, guiding slim hips against his own and planting his feet on the mattress to help them get the deepest thrust possible. 

The alarm blares back to life, shocking them both and throwing off their rhythm. The snooze has ended. Jesse claps a hand over his face and giggles, twisting to turn the damn thing off while Cassidy resumes fucking himself down on his turgid girth. He's panting, stripping his own cock now at a furious pace. 

When Jesse rolls back and settles again, he knocks the vampire's hands away. "I know you kin come on me alone. Do it," Jesse grits out, sitting up and hooking his fingers around Cass' neck to drag him into a deep, claiming kiss. It's all teeth and tongue, no finesse, just a battle for male dominance as Cassidy growls and grips Jesse's nape just as tightly. 

He's grinding in earnest now, rutting his cock against Jesse's flat belly and flexing his hips on the ride down to nail his prostate as directly as possible. 

"God, yes, Jesse, please," he's panting with each drop, fully whining by the end. "Fuckin'-hell-aaagggh- _yeeesssssss_!" The last punches out of him at a reverbrating bellow, making Jesse laugh as he watches little stripes of white pulse up his own belly. He drops back to the bed and Cass comes with him, boneless and sated and panting harshly. 

Jesse grips and lifts Cass' thighs to pull out and rolls out from under the vampire, still hard and wanting, but quite a bit more energetic than his counterpart is, now. In fact, Cass lays there flat on his belly with a pleased sort of groan as Jesse kneels over his ass and angles his cock down, sliding in deep. 

It's perfect, he can grip Cassidy's shoulders and pound into him from this position. And by God, he does. Cass has gone all sensitive and loose-limbed, but he's turning his ass up and clenching rhythmically, trying to help Jesse find release before it all becomes too much. 

It turns out that all it takes is the vampire's hands wandering back to grip Jesse's flexing thighs, curling long inky fingers over sweaty muscle to hold him tight, ground them both, and Jesse's coming like a fucking water hydrant with a soul-deep pulse that echoes to his toes and fingertips. 

Cassidy grimaces at the sticky-wet sensation when the preacher pulls out to collapse in stages next to him on the mattress, but he rolls to curl against the man all the same. 

"Y'should cancel the day. Lay here wi'me." Cass smiles against Jesse's shoulder when the other man scoffs and shakes his head. 

"Too late, but I kin be real short with service today. Get 'em out early, tell Emily I'm feelin' sick. Come back ta bed." Jesse turns and pulls Cass in closer to tangle their tongues in a slow, burning kiss that has the vamp's eyebrows creeping up into his hairline and his toes curling in the sheets. When they finally separate, Jesse rolls out of bed in the same motion, waltzing to the bathroom naked and full of swagger. 

 _Yeah, goin' goin back ta bed sounds real nice,_ he thinks.

It takes less than a minute into his shower for Cassidy to saunter in and press up close behind, winding his arms under Jesse's, to get in the cloud of warmth billowing around their legs. He's already gone cold, a shock to the preacher's skin which he flexes away from and then leans into as Cass turns them to steal the spray. Jesse's standing, soapy and growing cold, just out of reach of the water now. 

But who can get mad at the face Cass is throwing him, all teeth and cheekbones in a wide, sappy-pleased grin as he fingers Jesse's damn come out of his ass and turns to get himself some soap, too. 

"You coming ta service?" Jesse asks, nudging back under the water to rinse. He just ends up butting his soft cock against Cassidy's, getting soapy again where they're pressed together in the small space. He slides his hands down over lean torso, following the lanes of water travelling south until he changes course at Cass' hips and slides over firm butt cheeks instead. 

For as skinny as this particular idiot looks in his oversized, holey clothes, he's got a substantial and very _realistic_  build to him. Just long and lean, unlike Jesse's more compact and powerful musculature. 

Cassidy scoffs and shakes his wet hair out; it's already curling at the ends and Jesse wants to grip it tight. He grins back and kisses over the edge of one scruffy jawbone.

"Didn't think so. Go on, I gotta finish up," he gives Cassidy a final squeeze and playful spank (Cass bares his teeth at him and takes Jesse's towel) before scrubbing Cass' tacky come off his belly and finishing up his wash.  

By the time Jesse's buttoning his pants and searching for his boots, Cassidy is back in the neat of blankets, burrowed completely from the sun but still talking (as though he can be heard).

When the preacher clops back into the room, patting down his pockets and ready to go, Cass is back asleep, curled around Jesse's pillow and snoring again.

With a fond smile, Jesse presses a kiss to his curly temple and makes a mental note to end his sermon early today. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some fluffy hot popporn and I hammered this out in like an hour on my phone so... don't hate me.  
> And do excuse my typos.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
